gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
CAR-15
The CAR-15 Infantry Weapon System (C'''olt '''A'utomatic 'R'ifle'') were an American series of assault rifles that were produced by Colt, derived directly from the ArmaLite AR-15. Variants CAR-15 Carbine The '''CAR-15 Carbine, also known as the Colt Model 605, was a short-barreled variation of the standard AR-15. This carbine was made in two versions, the 605A and the 605B, with 16in and 15in barrels respectively. Some prototypes were fitted with a four-position fire selector with a two-round burst function. CAR-15 HAR The CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle, also known as the Colt Model 606, was a heavy-barreled variant of the AR-15 with a bipod attachment, designed for a squad support role. It was produced in two versions: the M1, with a standard magazine feed, and the M2, with a belt-feed. A few hundred HAR M1 were produced for US Army SAWS trials, but it was not accepted into service. CAR-15 SMG The CAR-15 Submachine Gun, also known as the Colt Model 609 and later marketed as the Colt Commando, was a compact version of the AR-15 with a collapsible stock, short barrel, and flash hider. This model was taken into service with US Special Forces as the XM177 and was initially fielded during the Vietnam War. CAR-15 Survival Weapon The CAR-15 Survival Weapon, also known as the Colt Model 608, was an ultra-short version of the AR-15 with a small retractable stock, reduced pistol grip, short barrel, and conical flash hider. This version was intended as a personal defence weapon for aircrew. This gun was taken into limited service with the US Air Force. CAR-15 Comanche The CAR-15 Comanche was a semi-automatic sporter version of the CAR-15, chambered in .223 Remington. The Comanche was intended for the civilian market and took 5-round magazines only. GAU-5/A Submachine Gun A CAR-15 carbine variant adopted by the United States Air Force, used by specialized ground units in the Air Force, such as the Air Force Security Forces or the Air Force Combat Control Team. They featured an early round handguard, semi- and full-automatic fire modes, 10.5 inch barrel and a large 4 inch flash hider. They are named GAU-5/A (the aircraft gun category of the Aeronautical and Support Equipment Type Designation System) due to the lack of a small arm naming convention in the air force. The GAU-5/A was virtually identical to the XM177E1, lacking the forward assist compared to the M16.http://www.sadefensejournal.com/wp/mixmaster-the-u-s-air-forces-guu-5p/ GAU-5A/A A later version of the CAR-15 carbine adopted by the United States Air Force, featuring slightly longer 11.5" barrels but no forward assists. GUU-5/P In 1989, the Air Force changed their designation system so that GAU- ("automatic gun, complete functional unit") would only be applied to aircraft cannons, and all GAU-5 series weapons along with some USAF M16s were re-dubbed "GUU-5/P" ("gun, miscellaneous personal equipment, complete weapon" with the /P indicating "personal"). All were fitted with 14.5 inch 1/7 twist barrels and given the national stock number 1005-01-042-9820 regardless of their actual configuration. Gallery CAR-15_HAR_M1.png|CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle M1 CAR-15_HAR_M2.png|CAR-15 Heavy Assault Rifle M2 CAR-15_Commando_SMG.png|CAR-15 Submachine Gun (Colt Commando) CAR-15_PDW.png|CAR-15 Survival Weapon References Category:AR-10/15 Derivative